Gilette with Xianghua's Input Ending (Thevideotour1's version)
Gilette with Xianghua's Input Ending is a video made by Toshiyuki Endo. Summary Gilette and Jodie spent time playing at the fields. It was a beautiful day outside when Gilette plays with Jodie sexily. Plot Gilette and Jodie both face Soul Edge. Jodie offers to destroy the sword, but Gilette insists that she do it. She walks up to Soul Edge and stabs it with her sword. The screen fades, and then shows Gilette sitting on a rock in a forest while Jodie practices her bo staff skills in the shades in the background. They are having a long conversation while they're hanging out in the shades. Gilette gives Jodie a complement and goes to sleep. As Jodie walks up to her and asks her a question, Gilette jumps into her arms sexily and exclaims "Do you see now?! You never stood a chance!". Cast *Gilette Haywood *Jodie Scott Trivia *Gilette Haywood replaces Xianghua. *Jodie Scott replaces Kilik. *When Jodie says "Just so you know, this won't be easy.", the sound clip is voiced by Rock (voiced by Wally Burr) from "Soul Calibur III", except it was pitched up to +7. *When Gilette says "Swords are not toys.", the sound clip is voiced by Mitsurugi (voiced by Scott Keck) from "Soul Calibur II", except it was pitched up to +9. *When Jodie says "Oh, no!", the sound clip is voiced by Phoebe (voiced by Maia Filar) from "Goes to Seed". *When Gilette says "I've got no time...for these silly games.", the sound clip is voiced by Seong Mi-na (voiced by Erika Lenhart) from "Soul Calibur III", except it was pitched down to -1. *When Jodie says "This fight was decided by fate.", the sound clip is voiced by Young Man 1 (voiced by Jay Lerner) from "Soul Calibur III", except it was pitched up to +5. *When Gilette says "I prefer it...if we didn't hafta fight.", the sound clip is voiced by Kilik (voiced by Grant George) from "Soul Calibur III", except it was pitched up to +8. *When Jodie says "Hmph. Are you sure?", the sound clip is voiced by Taki (voiced by Cynthia Holloway) from "Soul Calibur III", except it was pitched up to +3. *When Gilette says "Don't be ashamed of that. Relation is beautiful.", the sound clip is voiced by Grandma Klump (portrayed by Eddie Murphy) from "The Nutty Professor", except it was pitched up to +7. *When Jodie says "What for?", the sound clip is voiced by Muffy (voiced by Melissa Altro) from "The Fright Stuff". *When Gilette says "I guess we can't...settle this the easy way.", the sound clip is voiced by Maxi (voiced by Steve Van Wormer) from "Soul Calibur III", except it was pitched up to +9. *When Jodie says "It's a shame. Really?", the sound clip is voiced by Cleo (puppeteered by Jennifer Barnhart) from "The Ram in the Pepper Patch", except it was pitched up to +4. *When Gilette says "I'm not amused.", the sound clip is voiced by Raphael (voiced by Charles Klausmeyer) from "Soul Calibur III", except it was pitched up to +4. *When Jodie says "I rather not fight...if we don't have to.", the sound clip is voiced by Sophitia (voiced by Danielle Judovits) from "Soul Calibur III". *When Jodie says "Such a half wit.", the sound clip is voiced by Old Man (voiced by Lee Everest) from "Soul Calibur III", except it was pitched up to +4. Quotes *(Gilette and Jodie face Soul Edge) *Jodie: Just so you know, this won't be easy. *Gilette: Swords are not toys. (she walks over Soul Edge) Take this! (she stabs Soul Edge with her sword) *Jodie: Oh, no! *(Gilette is struggling with her sword) *(the screen turns white, then fades into a scene where Gilette and Jodie are in the fields) *Gilette: (looks shy) I've got no time...for these silly games. *Jodie: This fight was decided by fate. *Gilette: I prefer it...if we didn't hafta fight. *Jodie: Hmph. Are you sure? *Gilette: (she, unhappy, with Jodie's response, bows her head in disappointment) Don't be ashamed of that. Relation is beautiful. *Jodie: What for? (she goes back to her training) *Gilette: I guess we can't...settle this the easy way. *Jodie: It's a shame. Really? *Gilette: I'm not amused. (she goes to sleep) *Jodie: I rather not fight...if we don't have to. (she saw Gilette sleeping on a rock) Heh. (she walks over Joanna) Such a half wit. *Gilette: (winks her eye) Gotcha! (jumps into Jodie's arms sexily) Do you see now?! You never stood a chance! (she plays with Jodie)